Do It All Again
|} Do It All Again - песня Big Time Rush, слитая в интернет 19 июня 2013 г. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px Слова It's a long story starting with a small party Hanging with a couple of friends Everybody came over Things got a little out of hand Party bus in the yard Kinda caught me off guard But it couldn't get any better It's a long story but I can say in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again Having fun 'cause we're young We don't care, it's our song We can say what we want in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again This party's funny, I've lost all of my money And someone took the keys to my car The music was blaring, but by then I stopped caring All the girls, they were calling us rockstars All the neighbors were nuts Me and my girlfriend broke up Then we got right back together It's a long story but I can say in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again Having fun 'cause we're young We don't care, it's our song We can say what we want in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again And about a year from now I swear the world I'll look back and say I wish we could do it all again Time flies when we're having fun All days go by, one by one But all I can say is in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again I'd do it all again Having fun 'cause we're young We don't care, it's our song We can say what we want in the end I'd do it all again I'd do it all again Перевод Эта долгая история началась с маленькой вечеринки, И пары друзей, Пришли все, Все стало выходить немного из-под контроля Автобус для вечеринок, стоявший во дворе, Застал меня врасплох, Но лучше и не придумаешь, Это долгая история, но в конце концов я могу сказать, Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Веселимся, потому что мы молоды Мы не беспокоимся, это наша песня Мы можем сказать, что мы хотим, в конце концов, Прожить это снова Прожить это снова Это веселая вечеринка, я потратил все мои деньги, И кто-то забрал мои ключи от машины Музыка ревела, но к тому времени мне было все равно Все девушки называли нас рок-звездами! Все соседи рехнулись Я и моя девушка расстались Потом мы снова были вместе Это долгая история, но в конце концов я могу сказать, Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Веселимся, потому что мы молоды Мы не беспокоимся, это наша песня Мы можем сказать, что в конце концов мы хотим, Прожить это снова Прожить это снова И, примерно, через год после этого, Я клянусь этому миру, что я оглянусь назад и скажу, Что я хочу, чтобы мы сделали это снова Время летит, когда нам весело Все дни идут один за другим, Но в конце концов я могу сказать Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Прожил бы это снова Веселимся, потому что мы молоды Мы не беспокоимся, это наша песня Мы можем сказать, что в конце концов мы хотим, Прожить это снова Прожить это снова!